The New Guys in Town
by live2rite
Summary: SG1 get ready to make the SGC a joint task force and welcome many familiar faces along the way. Crossover with JAGCSIBonesGreys anatomyAlias. Also a British team will be introduced.
1. Chapter 1 Where theres an upside!

A/N. Hey Guys, I'm back with my new (and really complicated) story. I was having a discussion with one of mates about how cross over fic's hardly ever crossed over more than one TV show or book or whatever characters with more than one other. I took the stance that it could be done as the long as the reason the characters were to interact was plausible (even though some of its scifi lol). To this end, I decided to write a fanfic trying to combine several of my fave TV shows. Hopefully I've done them justice.

Also the same friend and I were discussing that the British people on American TV shows tended to be either really really stereotypically British, tweed coats and all or the bad guys (either really evil or slimy, take your pick) I mean just look at Giles earlier on (can anyone say "more tea vicar" lol) and then there's the doctor from area 51 in SG1 who made Osiris' wrist device work for the trust (I forget his name) again tweed jacket and really wimpy fake guy until Daniel says he can keep the money. But anyway I digress. This mate asked me to include a British team in my story to show that we aren't just the evil or really wimpy people (I mean come on James Bond!!! Need I say more!) hopefully it hasn't been done but if it has, erm, well here's my version lol.

Just to note, I am a shipper to Jack/Sam, Harm/Mac, Syd/Vaughn, Grissom/Sara, Derek/Meredith and Brennan/Booth so these couples will be making appearances in the fic.

The TV shows I'll be including are as follows: SG1, JAG, Alias, CSI, Greys Anatomy and Bones.

In relation to timelines within the shows: SG1 is about of season 8 but Jack is still a Colonel, Sam turned down Pete, Janet's still alive and Hammonds still in command. In JAG it's the beginning of season 8 but Harm broke up with Renee in the hospital and Mac didn't go after Mic to the airport, they didn't talk about their relationship but they're still best friends at the moment. In Alias, everything happened as written right until the end except baby Isabelle is still a baby and they haven't moved anywhere yet. CSI and Bones are following the timeline in the shows exactly. In Greys Anatomy, it's the end of season two but Burke isn't hurt and Derek and Addison have signed the papers. I know in reality that none of these times are in the same year so we're just gonna say it's the year 2007 and I'm using my creative licence very freely, lol.

Anyways enough with the incredibly long authors note (sorry about that) and on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (I'm just borrowing them) accept the British SG team.

The New Guys in Town

Chapter One – Where There's An Upside

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha 'Sam' Carter was late for the briefing. As she half ran half walked down the corridor toward the briefing room, she collided with Dr. McKenzie who appeared to be in quite a temper.

"Dr is anything wrong?" she asked concerned, it wasn't that she actually like the man but she at least had to act professional right?

"Nothing I'd care to discuss with you Colonel!" he snapped and stalked off to his office. Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise and stepped into the briefing room.

"I apologise for being late Sir, the Naquadria project completely consumed my attention" she took her seat beside Colonel Jack O'Neill, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach that had become common practice since she had first met him eight years ago. Damn that man! Why did he have to affect her like this?

"That's ok Carter, all ya missed was Hammond firing Mckenzie, we're all celebrating at mine later if ya wanna come" he smirked.

"That's enough Colonel!" Hammond warned, "That's ok Colonel, Dr Jackson informed me you might be late. So now you're all here and the unpleasant part is out of the way, I have some news. There are gonna be a lot of changes at the SGC. First, the President is turning the SGC into a joint services station, meaning that the Air Force in gonna have to share with the Army and the Navy. The President believes that by combining out different military tracks that we will be able to advance further through the Stargate. At the moment we have 18 SG teams, 3 of which are marines and 1 Russian team. We will be having 3 Army SG teams and 3 Navy SG teams. Also the President has commented that we need some sort of legal representation for the base. He has assigned two JAG lawyers to the base as well and they will most likely bring with them two other lawyers or aids" Here Hammond took a slight pause which Jack decided to take full advantage of.

"Sir, is there any particular reason why this is happening now?" he asked.

"I'll get to that Colonel" Hammond responded, looking back at the brief before him and continuing before Jack interrupted again. "The President has also granted permission for the UK to have their own SG team as well as the Russians and before you interrupt again Colonel, the President feels that by combining our forces with our allies that we'll be a stronger force. The President and the Prime Minister came to this agreement"

"That's just perfect!" Jack sulked, "Anything else?"

"Yes, we are also going to have liaisons with the CIA who arrive shortly as well as the replacement for Dr McKenzie"

"General, you can't tell me we're getting rid of the head shrink and then tell us we're getting a new one, it's like telling a kid they don't have to go to the doctors but to the dentists instead"

"That's enough Colonel!" Hammond repeated, "Ok, SG1 is in charge of greeting our CIA liaisons, they arrive tomorrow, one week after our JAG lawyers will arrive and 3 days after that SGUK1 will arrive along with our new psychologist's, I've assigned SG teams 5 – 9 to greet the rest of our guests as and when they arrive, here is the information on our new teams and staff, I don't need to remind you from where the orders came from do I?"

"No Sir" Jack and Sam responded.

"Very well" Hammond stood up as did SG1, "Please make them feel welcome. There's a very real possibility that the Stargate programme may go public in the next five years, meaning we'll need all the support we can get".

"Public Sir?" Sam queried, "But why now?"

"You know all I do Colonel, dismissed" Hammond walked into his office and shut the door.

"Well, it had to happen eventually" Daniel stated.

"Maybe we should review the staff details" Sam suggested, "Anyone mind going through this in the mess, I haven't eaten anything yet today" Sam asked.

"No, that's an excellent suggestion Carter, I hear there's cake" Jack said brightly as they walked towards the elevator.

"Yes Sir" Sam smiled.

There was indeed cake. They all got their lunch (or, in Teal'c's case, fruit basket) and sat down at their usual table.

"Ok Carter, let's start with the spooks"

"Agents Michael Vaughn and Sydney Bristow. They're married with one child. They have worked out of L.A. The office was a joint NSA facility. Agent Bristow was presumed dead for two years, details are classified. They both worked in a black ops devision, but again details are classified. From this it looks like they have both done their share of saving the world, Sir" Sam summarised.

"Good, how about the JAG lawyers?"

"Commander Harmon Rabb Jr, began his career as a naval aviator, night blindness ended his career, he transferred to JAG where he has had quite a colourful career to say the least. His night blindness was corrected and he briefly went back to flying but then came back to JAG where he's remained at HQ. Marine Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, not related to Dr McKenzie by the way, Sir … woah but she is related to marine Colonel O'Hara who stole the declaration of independence! Anyway she left briefly to work as a civilian but came back to the marines, they have glowing recommendations from the JAG, an Admiral Chegwidden"

"What did he fly?" Jack asked.

"F-14's"

"Sweet"

"Yes I'm sure, can we hear about the Brits now" Daniel piped in.

"Right well the team itself is comprised of Squadran Leader Chris Hughen, RAF, Lieutenant Karrie Austen, RN, Captain Adam Thornton, RA and Flying Officer Matthew Kirk, RAF. They make up SGUK1. The new psychologist is also from the UK. Squadran Leader Dr Alyson Williams."

"What's she like?" Daniel asked.

"Very impressive, she has a rank equal to a Major and she's only 29. She is a graduate of Manchester Metropolitan University, a 1st degree with honours" Sam read out, "She is a training officer first and foremost and a psychologist second, apparently that's why she has been chosen above a psychologist from the Navy. It appears that she is here to help improve our recruitment and training" Sam told them, "Upon the recommendation of Jack O'Neill the President agreed that training for off-world needs a major upheaval, that will be Williams' job for the most part. She will act as lead psychologist and as main psychologist for us, that's SG1, SGUK1 and the Russian team. She is bringing along a Flight Lieutenant Dr Shannon Walsh as the secondary psychologist and a Flight Lieutenant Richard Dean as the assistant training officer."

"She must be very respected to have two assistants" Teal'c stated.

"We'll find out soon" Jack said, "Anyways, let's get back to work guys ... ya know ... reports to fill out blah blah blah"

"Yes Sir" Sam smirked.

"See you at the airfield at 0800 to pick up our CIA guests kids" he quipped and headed for the exit.

End of chapter one.

A/N. Just a little one this time, honest, lol. Ok so despite how long it took me I have at least half of this story ready to be typed and am working on the rest. Next chapter introduces Syd and Vaughn from Alias. Let me know what you think so far, thanks guys, luv Nicki xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2 Spooks are Us!

A/N. Hey guys, I was a bit disappointed to only have one review out of 217, but as I had this chapter typed up I figured I'd post it now and not give up so this chap is in thanks to Griffindor lady, cheers for the review mate! 

The New Guys In Town

Chapter Two – Spooks are us!

The rest of the day went past in a blur for SG1 and before they knew it, 0800 the next day had arrived and they stood watching a plane taxi before. The hatch opened and a tall women appeared carrying a baby and then a man followed.

"Agents Bristow and Vaughn?" Jack queried.

"Yeah, I'm Agent Vaughn, this is my wife Agent Bristow and our daughter, Isabelle Vaughn." Vaughn introduced and shook the hand Jack was offering.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Major Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson and Murray" Jack introduced using Teal'c's Earth Alias.

"Can someone please tell me why we've been reassigned to Colorado?" Agent Bristow asked.

"We're gonna get to that. First we'll show you to where you'll be staying then we'll head out to the base, I'm sure you've been advised of the classification level" Jack told them. They both nodded in the affirmative. Half an hour later they were sat around the briefing room table signing their classification documents when the General and Janet entered.

"Hello Agents Vaughn and Bristow, I'm General Hammond, I'm the base commander here, I'm sure you're both tired of the cloak and dagger routine, so if you'd like to read these files it basics of our operation here." He explained and slid the files to them, across the table. They read the files silently for about 15 minutes and then at the exact same time turned to look at each other and then the group of people with them. Bristow spoke first.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked.

"No we're quite serious," Hammond responded.

"You're telling us that you travel to distant parts of this galaxy through a giant metal ring" Vaughn said, disbelievingly.

"Actually we can travel to other galaxies as well but this one and the Pegasis galaxy are the only ones we've travelled to so far." Sam intervened.

"Would it help to see a demonstration?" Hammond asked. The agents both nodded and then Janet jumped in.

"Sir, they need their mandatory physicals" she reminded.

"Of course doctor, they'll be with you as soon as SG6 depart" Hammond responded, then he looked between the two agents and Janet. "Oh I'm sorry, Agents Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn, this is our CMO Major Doctor Janet Fraiser." Janet smiled warmly and extended her hand towards the nearest agent, agent Bristow.

"Call me Doc, every tends to since Colonel O'Neill christened me with it" she laughed, "Or Janet if you prefer"

"I'm Sydney" Agent Bristow smiled.

"Michael" Vaughn supplied, "But everyone tends to call me Vaughn, even my wife"

"I call you Michael sometimes," Sydney protested, laughing. Vaughn smiled indulgently. "What's this about a physical?"

"All staff are required to have a bi-monthly physical. As you can imagine, we sometimes have a bio threat, it's just standard procedure. Now if you'd like to follow me, we'll go to the gate room to watch SG6 go on their mission." Hammond explained.

The agents followed Hammond down to the gate room with SG1 and Janet following behind them. Jack was keeping a close eye on them. He could tell they didn't believe what was going on but he had expected that, what he didn't expect was the defensive behaviour. It was almost as if they expected the whole thing to be a trap. Hammond interrupted his musings.

"Is SG6 ready to depart?" he queried in the control room.

"Yes Sir" Major Walkers voice came over the loud speaker.

"Dial it up" he ordered. Sydney and Vaughn jumped when the gate started to turn and when the wormhole engaged.

"SG6 you have a go" Hammond nodded to the SG6 leader. "God Speed"

"Sir," he acknowledged, "SG6 move out!" The Major ordered. They disappeared into the wormhole and a few seconds later it disengaged.

"Wow, Marshall would get a kick out of that!" Sydney exclaimed and smiled at Vaughn.

"Are you kidding? He wouldn't rest until he knew how it worked" they laughed.

"Who's Marshall?" Sam asked.

"Marshall Flinkman" Syd answered, "he was our tech guy, the nicest guy you could ever hope to meet, he's a genius with a photographic memory to boot. He's always trying to be challenged"

"Really, what's his speciality?" Sam asked genuinely curious, she needed a new tech guy. Vaughn turned to Syd.

"Does he actually have a speciality?"

"Erm ... no not really, I mean, computers, hardware and software, gadgets, coding, program writing ... pretty much everything"

"Sir, permission to review his file" Sam requested but Sydney responded before he could.

"It's a classified file" she told them.

"That's not a problem at the SGC Agent Bristow, permission granted Major, I know you're looking for a good new tech"

"Thank you Sir"

"Ok agents, I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of SG1. They'll show you the child services, your office and give you the 5 cent tour. I hope you enjoy it here" Hammond turned and walked out of the gate room back towards his office.

"Ok campers, let's get the Doc's big needles out of the way first and then we'll show you the day care, then your office, any questions, good, lets go" Jack clapped his hands together and walked out of the gate room with SG1 shaking their heads and smiling at Jack's behaviour and the CIA agents looking a little puzzled.

Later, with the physicals out of the way and Isabelle safely with the day care (with Syd leaving strict instructions) they made their way to their office. Here Sam took over.

"We decided separate offices would be a good idea but we know that you've worked in the same office space for years so instead of two separate rooms we came up with this office" she explained. The room looked like a giant block C shape. "There's a storage room on the other side of the wall, it gives you the privacy to work on your own but if you need to confer you're not constantly moving from office to office"

"Thanks, this is great" Vaughn smiled.

"Ok, so you've had the tour, there some stuff on your desks, welcome to the SGC" Jack smiled, "If ya need any help, find Carter or Daniel"

"We'll do that Colonel" They smiled, they both realised the kind of humour he had and we're no longer confused by the things he said.

"Excellent, we'll leave you to it" SG1 walked out of the room, "so guys, what do ya think?" he asked as they walked into the elevator.

"Not bad Jack, they seem to know what they're doing" Daniel supplied.

"I concur however they do appear guarded" Teal'c commented.

"Yeah, it's like they thought someone was messing with them" Jack sighed, "Ah well, we'll just have to wait and see"

"We still have all our other recruits yet Sir" Sam reminded him.

"Ah yes, our JAG's are next" he smirked. He loved lawyers.

End of Chapter Two.

A/N. I know there's not much interaction at the moment but when Harm and Mac have arrived there's a few chaps before the next intro so there's more then. Keep in minds its just the intros and i promise I'll have more up soon. Please review, pleaseeeee, thanks guys Nicki xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3 In The Navy

A/N. Right so the extra long delay from chapter two to this chapter was all because the usb key I had with all the information and plots and stuff for this (and all other stories I'm writing) was destroyed by my enthusiastic niece (grrrr) so I have had to rewrite and reorganise the story. I hope the delay won't be as long for the next chapter ;) thanks guys.

The New Guys in Town

Chapter Three – In the Navy

Meanwhile, in Washington D.C. JAG HQ.

"Tiner! Get Rabb and Mackenzie in my office ASAP!" Admiral Chegwidden bellowed.

"Aye Sir" Tiner responded and at once set off in search of the duo, wondering what the hell they had done to piss him off now. They weren't in their offices and it was still too early for lunch, even for Colonel Mackenzie's stomach. Noticing Lieutenant Sims nearby he stepped up to her.

"Ma'am, have you seen the Commander and the Colonel?" he asked.

"Yes Tiner, they're in conference room two" she smiled.

"Thanks Ma'am" he smiled back and set off to the conference room. He smiled again as he approached to the laughter inside. The entire bullpen preferred it when they weren't fighting. He knocked and waited until he heard the Commanders amused voice say "Come in" before he poked his head around the door.

"Sir, Ma'am, the Admiral wants to see you both ASAP" he told them. They looked at each other and Tiner was once again witness to their silent communication, which Harriet had once jokingly referred to as MacRabb Com.

"We'll be right there Tiner" Commander Rabb told him. He watched the younger man nod and disappear before he turned to his partner. "Come on Mac, let's go" he started to gather the files and Mac followed suit as she joked.

"What did you do this time Harm?" she smirked. Harm rolled his eyes.

"Come on Marine, let's go" he repeated with one of his affectionate nicknames. A few minutes later, Tiner had announced them and they were stood at attention in front of the Admirals desk.

"Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie reporting as ordered Sir"

"At ease, take a seat you two" he told them. He signed his name on the report in front of him and then turned to look at his two senior attorneys. He pushed two sets of orders at them. "Here are your new orders" Truth be told, he was very upset that he was losing them, but he also knew that whatever their actual assignment was, it would be a career maker. They both frowned as they read the papers. Mac's initial reaction was surprise, surprise that there were no details on the order, surprise that the orders had come directly from the President himself and surprise that she was being assigned to an Air Force base in Colorado, then it hit her, she was being separated from Harm. Before the Full implications of that had sunk in, Admiral Chegwidden spoke again.

"I have no idea what you'll be doing down there but it must be important to request both of you" He internally smiled at the look of relief that came over both of the officers faces, just when would these two wake up and see what they meant to each other. "You have four days to pack, your flight leaves from Andrews AFB on Friday night. You are to report to Cheyenne mountain on Monday." Here he paused, before he continued, "You two are damn fine lawyers, you have permission to chose two members of staff to go with you. The Military has provided a house for you two and another for the others you take" he smiled to himself at their reaction that they would be basically living together. "I assure you, that your accommodation is more two apartments in a house with only a common room" their relief was evident as they glanced at each other, knowing what sort of problems sharing a bathroom could have caused. "Anyway, you have the rest of the day to clear your offices and reassign you cases. Don't forget to tell the Roberts that they have an extra week to pack as they have children and that their new house has also been provided"

"How did you know we'd ask Bud and Harriet, Admiral?" Harm asked.

"Because he'd be like a lost puppy without you two and they're your best friends" he responded, "Plus I know they'd help you both a great deal in your new roles. Now get outta here" he ordered and dismissed them. They snapped to and gave a perfect 180.

"Aye aye Sir" They said, just before they reached the door, the Admiral spoke up again.

"Damn fine serving with both of you"

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir" Harm replied with a huge grin.

"It's been a privilege Sir" Mac smiled.

"Go" the Admiral continued in a gruff voice. They walked from the Admiral's office, across the bullpen to Harm's office.

"Wow," Mac said, staring at the orders. "You ready for this sailor?"

"Are you?" he smiled.

"Seriously Harm" she sighed as she sat down, "This is obviously something huge"

"I know, it looks like our lives just got turned upside down"

"Should we tell Bud and Harriet now or after dinner?" Mac asked as she looked at her watch.

"Now I think," he smirked at her, "You and your stomach Jarhead"

"Hey! I'm a healthy growing girl." She gave him THE smile the one that was sincere and heart warming and just made him fall in love even more. His own smile faded slightly as he stared at her brown eyes. He cleared his throat after a few seconds.

"Maybe we should ask them to join us for lunch and we can tell them then" he suggested.

"Good idea flyboy, I'll ask them on the way to my office," she quickly got up and walked out. God that man was going to be the death of her. The next few days were very surreal for Mac and Harm. They handed over their cases, told Bud and Harriet, put their apartments up for sublease and packed all their belongings. Their cars and their belongings were being shipped with them (an advantage of having a military cargo plane being your transport). They touched down early Friday morning where an eager looking Staff Sergeant lead them to their house, gave them their keys and documents, gave them a quick salute and drove away.

"Wow, he was _way_ too hyped for this time in the morning" Harm grouched.

"Yeah well, lets crash for the rest of the morning and I'll see ya later flyboy" she smiled.

"Yes later ninja girl"

Mac let herself into her section of the apartment, noting there was no actual lock leading into her small sitting/dining room. Ah well, she could trust Harm to knock. She walked into the bedroom and smiled. This wasn't so bad, fairly spacious but definitely not huge with built in wardrobes. She walked over to a door on the other side and saw it lead to the bathroom which had a corner bathtub, a walk in shower and toilet and sink. Excellent, she smiled to herself, she loved her baths. She quickly changed and fell onto the bed, absolutely exhausted.

Harm had decided to first check out the common area and noted it was basically a large sitting room with an open plan kitchen and a dining table, on the far side there was a door which led to the back garden, (something he decided to check out in the morning, when he could actually see it). He turned the light off and walked to the door on the opposite side to where Mac had gone and looked around his living area. Unbeknownst to him, it was identical to Mac's only switched around. He too changed and fell into bed.

Mac awoke several hours later with a yawn. This bed was sinfully comfortable. She stretched and lay staring at the ceiling for about 5 minutes before deciding to get out of bed and start dragging in her stuff. She pulled on a pair of sweats and a vest top from her sea bag and, after brushing her teeth she stepped out into the common area. Barely glancing around, she walked out onto the drive and started unloading all the boxes from her 'vette (well the few she had managed to squeeze in there) and then proceeded to the trailer attached to the back of Harm's SUV. She and Harm had decided that this way they would be able to get all their things to Colorado) She quickly found the box marked 'kitchen' and sighed in delight.

"Coffee time" she whispered to herself. Walking into the kitchen, she placed the box on the side and pulled out the coffee maker and put the coffee on. Finding the cups wrapped up, she unwrapped one and made herself a black coffee, they would need to find a local store to get some milk so she could have a milky coffee later. She had just taken her first sip when Harm's door opened and he walked out. He had pulled on a t-shirt but was only wearing his boxers other than that.

"Morning Marine" he smiled, "Is that coffee?" he asked.

"Sure is" she answered forcing herself to stay looking at his face, "You want some?"

"Yes please" He sat down at the breakfast bar and grinned, "So how far have you got with your unpacking?"

"The three boxes in the 'Vette and this one" she gestured towards the half empty box on the side as she pushed some coffee towards him.

"Thanks" he smiled and took a mouthful, "So we need to unpack and then maybe we should go for a drive, ya know to familiarise ourselves with the area?" he suggested hopefully.

"Sounds good flyboy. We need to go food shopping too" she told him.

"Ok," he frowned for a second and then continued , "how are we gonna sort that out, we just gonna buy what we eat and label or do ya think we could deal with shared grocery shopping" Mac looked at him whilst she answered.

"No reason why we can't share, I mean it's not like I don't know what you eat" she reasoned.

They made quick work of moving their things into their new house and decided to take Mac's 'Vette out as it was a nice day. That evening Harm was making dinner for Mac and himself whilst they discussed the chore rotation. As Mac teased Harm about his famous meatless meatloaf she suddenly stopped laughing. She mentally berated herself. She was flirting with Harm! Yeah they teased each other all the time, but here she was actually flirting. She knew it was a subtle distinction but it was still there.

"Mac, are you ok?" Harm asked. He had watched her go silent and wondered if he had done something wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry for zoning out" she flashed at quick smile at him, well it was really more of a grimace but never mind.

"Right, if you're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good" Harm stared at her, as if trying to gauge her response. Mac stared back trying to show him she really was fine. Harm set down the knife he had been using to chop vegetables and decided that now was the time for honesty, after 7 years together, he just knew.

"Mac, I think we should talk"

"No" she replied.

"No?" Harm questioned.

"No" she repeated. "We always say the wrong thing to each other and we can't afford to not be speaking right now, we have an assignment which is evidently of huge importance, please" she begged him not to do this.

"Then when Mac" he said frustrated, "I pull, you run, you pull, I run" he sighed and turned away for a moment before turning back to face her. "I love you, I always have, I just couldn't handle it before" he admitted quietly.

"You said 'not yet'" Mac reminded him.

"Yes, I did and you almost married Brumby. I was a fool"

"So was I" Mac told him.

"Where does this leave us?" he asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Maybe we should step away from this for a while Harm, I don't want to run and I'm not, I just think we should have some space"

"OK" he agreed, "However long you need but I will be fighting for you properly now Ninja girl" They finished preparing and eating their meal and just before Mac went to bed, she turned back to look at Harm.

"Just so you know," she started, "I love you too" she smiled and quickly walked into her apartment completely missing the huge grin on Harm's face.

Before either of them knew it, Monday morning had arrived. They dressed in their uniforms and drove to the Cheyenne mountain base as instructed.

"So what do ya think so far?" Harm asked as they made their way towards the sign in desk.

"What the hell is an Air Force base doing under a mountain?" she asked him.

"Yeah that's what I thought" they reached the desk and the Airman jumped to attention as they approached.

"Sir, Ma'am" he greeted.

"At ease" Harm told him, "I'm Commander Rabb and this is Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie"

"Yes sir, I've been expecting you, if you'll just sign in, I'll let Colonel O'Neill know you're here" he picked up the phone and dialled an extension, "Colonel O'Neill, I have Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie waiting for you ... Yes sir ... Sir? ... erm yes I'd say they were both quite tall Sir" the smaller airman stammered. Harm shared a grin with Mac. "Yes Sir" the Airman finished and hung up. He turned back to Harm and Mac and told them, "The Colonel will be here with his team soon"

"Thank you" Mac told him whilst subtly glaring at Harm to stop him from laughing. Ten minutes later, the elevator doors opened causing Mac and Harm to stop discussing what gift they were going to get little AJ Roberts for his Christmas present.

"All I'm saying, Danny boy, is that paint balling is fun and we'd have a blast. It'd really inspire team work, don't ya think?" Jack said as they exited the lift.

"Jack, we spend all day, every day in the dirt getting shot at, why would I want to spend my free time in the dirt, getting shot at?" Daniel responded.

"Because it's fun, you remember fun?" Jack countered, "Come on Carter, T, what do you guys think?" he asked, turning to them.

"I think we should greet our new JAGs" Sam told him.

"Indeed" Teal'c agreed. Jack grumbled to himself before turning to Mac and Harm, who snapped to attention at the senior officer.

"At ease" Jack waved them away, "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, that's with two l's" he told them.

"Commander Harmon Rabb" Harm told him, shaking Jack's offered hand.

"Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie" Mac introduced.

"Lieutenant Colonel Sam Carter" Sam smiled at them.

"I'm Dr Daniel Jackson and this is T Murray" Daniel introduced.

"Okie Dokie, shall we?" Jack gestured towards the lift. They all entered and Jack swiped his security card. The doors closed and Harm and Mac looked at each other curiously. Jack noticed this and decided to see what made their resident lawyers tick.

"Sooo, JAG HQ huh?" he started.

"Yeah, that can get pretty quick and crazy" Harm told them with a quick flyboy grin.

"I can imagine it's pretty interesting up there"

"Yeah but Harm still has to go on an adventure every now and then, flying tomcats" Mac grinned. Harm rolled his eyes.

"And you always have to come and drag my ass out of whatever rubbish I seem to find myself in." He smiled. Jack looked up at Sam and caught her eye. She nodded slightly. They both knew that these two felt more for each other than the regulations would allow. Jack knew there was a story behind these two, he hoped that whoever they had chosen to assist in legal knew all their stories and they were willing to share.

"So Sir, what's our assignment. All we know is ... well that we were to report here." Harm continued as the silence continued.

"We'll get to that, we're taking you to meet General Hammond first Rabb"

"Of course, I take it we'll find out about the civilians at that time?"

"Do we have to refer to us as civilians after 8 years?" Daniel moaned.

"Yes Danny boy"

"Jack, for the millionth time, it's Daniel!" he snapped. Further debate was halted as the elevator doors opened. The rest of the journey was uneventful, all arguments between Jack and Daniel were avoided by clever teamwork from Sam and Teal'c. When they arrived at the briefing room, Janet was waiting for them. She saluted the senior officers and then introduced herself.

"Major Dr Janet Fraiser, CMO" she smiled.

"Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie" Mac smiled and returned the salute.

"Commander Harmon Rabb" Harm returned.

"So Rabb, I gotta ask, where did the name come from?" Jack asked in a way that Harm realised was not insulting or offensive.

"It's a family name, I'm Harmon Rabb Jr, my dad, Harmon Rabb Sr was also in the Navy, he got shot down over Vietnam" he told them, surprising Mac and himself with how open he was being.

"God, that's awful, how old were you?" Sam asked.

"Five" he mumbled. Mac gently rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Harm?" she asked.

"It's fine Mac" he tried to smile, "We laid it to rest and I have Sergei now"

"Yes, ok" she smiled.

"My half brother on my father's side" Harm explained, then seeing the curious looks he confirmed, "After he was shot down, he was a POW held by the Russians, then he was taken in by a family" There was a silence for a few seconds until Jack asked the question that was bugging him.

"Mac?" he questioned.

"Nickname" Harm smiled, "Right Jarhead?"

"Sure Squid" she smirked in return.

"Oh come on Mac, any nickname but that"

"Ok stickboy" Harm groaned at that. They were interrupted by General Hammonds arrival.

"Good morning people, I'm General Hammond. Have a seat everyone" he turned to Harm and Mac. "Commander, Colonel. You've signed your confidentiality forms so I'll just cut to the chase. The President wants a new version of the UCMJ for the SGC. With the nature of the work that goes on here and that we have all different militaries and civilians here not to mention the special visitors that you'll learn about shortly, he feels that some of the current laws are no longer acceptable t the mission. You're assignment along with ..." he paused and looked at the file in front of him, "Lieutenant Roberts and Lieutenant Sims will be to draft and finalise the new UCMJ and brief any new JAGS and upholding the law here as well" there was a long pause until Mac finally spoke.

"Permission to speak freely Sir?" she asked.

"Go ahead" Hammond nodded.

"Sir, this is nuts! The UCMJ has worked for decades. What's so special about this base?"

"Maybe you should read these" Hammond gave them both files identical to the ones that the CIA agents had been given a few days before. Harm was speechless. A stargate, Goa'uld, Jaffa, Tokra, ancient Egypt!" Mac was right. This is nuts. He looked up at Mac who stared straight back. He knew from their silent MacRabb that she felt the same way.

"Let me guess ..." Jack said suddenly, "This is nuts, crazy, wacko, three French fries short of a happy meal?"

"Something like that" Mac mumbled.

"I assume you would like some proof?" General Hammond asked.

"With all due respect Sir, yes" Harm responded.

"Ok we have SG8's scheduled return in 4 minutes, so follow me" Ten minutes later, Harm and Mac were shocked and back in briefing room being further advised on their job and that they would need to go straight to sick bay for a physical. Their minds were still spinning as they were checked over by Dr Fraiser. She smiled at their expressions.

"Don't worry Sir, Ma'am, the shock will wear off"

"Hey Doc, are they done yet?" Jack asked.

"Yes Colonel, all done, they are both in excellent health"

"Sweet, we can get on with the tour, I've heard the cake is chocolate today and I really want some" he smiled at Sam who rolled their eyes.

"Yes Sir" she indulged. "Maybe we should show them to their offices?"

"Yes, show offices, good idea" Harm liked Jack, he was obviously together and very laid back guys but there was something about him that demanded respect even if he was joking about cake. He couldn't help but think how Admiral Chegwidden would react, having this man under his command. He had to stifle a laugh over that and at the idea of him getting on Mac's bad side, he knew there would be fireworks if that happened. Upon arriving at their offices, Daniel took over the tour.

"We decided you having separate offices would be best, so I've come up with this, Commander you're on the left and Colonel you're on the right" They had walked into an average size room with two desks and two doors leading into smaller offices similar to their old ones at JAG.

"We figured the two officers you have coming could work in this area and you in your offices, apparently it's a similar way to how you work at JAG HQ" Daniel added.

"Yes this is great, thanks" Mac smiled, it was similar to the bullpen at JAG complete with the glass windows with blinds for the offices.

"Well we're going for lunch now, do you guys want to join us or would you rather settle in here first?" Jack asked.

"What do ya say marine, I know you're hungry" Harm smirked. She attempted to give him an evil but smiled in return.

"Lead the way sailor" Lunch was a fun affair with all the officers getting to know each other well.

"So how did you come to work here Daniel?" Mac asked.

"I sort of figured out how to work the Stargate ... well ... I mean how the address system works. Sam was the master mind behind the computerised DHD that we have" Daniel explained. Sam blushed.

"Well me and several others at the Pentagon"

"Ah come on Carter, stop being so modest, you make the rest of us look like ... we're stupid" he finished lamely. They all laughed.

"So do we get to go off world" Harm asked eagerly.

"You will need to take the off world assessment but I can't imagine why you wouldn't pass" Sam smiled.

"Whoa wait a second Harm, maybe we should settle in before we go off world, I mean we've just got back from you outrunning a nuke and you took that dive into the Atlantic, let's take a break" she smiled.

"You're right, besides we have our hands full at the moment" Syd and Vaughn suddenly appeared next to the table.

"May we join you?" Syd asked.

"Sure, have a seat" Sam offered.

"Yeah, the more the merrier, I always say" Jack drawled.

"Thanks" Syd and Vaughn sat down.

"Oh, I'm sorry Agents Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn, this is Commander Harmon Rabb and Lieutenant Sarah Mackenzie" Daniel made the introductions.

"Which Agency are you with?" Harm asked as they shook hands.

"The CIA" Vaughn answered. Harm glanced sidewards at Mac. She knew what he was thinking, can't get away from the damn spooks.

"What's wrong?" Sydney asked. She saw the look and had wondered about it.

"Nothing, we just know a guy by the name of Clayton Webb. He sort of always gets us stuck in life threatening situations. He's a spook too"

"Clayton Webb ... Why does that name ring a bell, Vaughn?" Syd frowned.

"He was the Agent in charge of reviewing my apparent death, the one who you said knew more than he let on" Vaughn smiled remembering his wife's attitude when they had first met Clayton Webb.

"That sounds like Webb" Harm laughed, humorously.

"What Harm means to say is that we've been on one too many assignment s where we could have used that extra information" Mac offered.

"This man sounds like he has no honour for his fellows" Teal's stated.

"That's putting it mildly, he tried to insinuate that Vaughn was a traitor" Syd told them.

"Too bad for him it wasn't the truth" Vaughn laughed.

"So where we're you based before here?" Harm asked as he dug into his vegetarian pasta.

"The LA joint task force field office"

"Sounds interesting"

"Well ... we were never quiet"

"SG1 report to the control, SG1 report to the control room" the intercom announced.

"Ok kids, lets go" Jack ordered, "You guys can come as well, ya need to know exactly what we deal with here"

A/N. Ok so I know this chapter was all about JAG but I can assure you that the main element of the story comes into play in the next chapter and then the chapter after that we have the British team arriving. I did kinda get carried away with the JAG transfer, (sheepish grin). Please please please leave some reviews, thanks luv Nicki xoxo


	4. Chapter 4 It's Not What It Looks Like!

A/N. Ok so it took me MUCH longer than I said on the last chapter for me to update. I have no excuse and have now decided not to give a timeframe as I never manage to stick to it as RL always manages to get in the way. So I am really sorry and I hope you like the new chapter

The New Guys in Town

Chapter Four – It's Not What It Looks Like!!!

When they arrived at the control room, General Hammond was talking to Harriman.

"I don't care what it takes, we need to close that iris!" Hammond ordered.

"Reporting as ordered Sir" Carter announced.

"Colonel Carter, help the Sergeant close the Iris. Dr Jackson can you identify that symbol?" The blast doors were closed but the camera's showed a box on the ramp in front of an active Stargate.

"That's the Norse symbol for peace or rather a deviation of it" Daniel told them.

"In what way deviated, as in war or love?" Jack asked. All of SG1, JAG and the CIA agents turned to look at Jack questioningly. "Well peace/war, peace/love, ya know?" he shrugged. Suddenly the wormhole disengaged.

"Did we do that Colonel?" Harriman asked.

"Nope" she replied.

"Get that box quarantined" Hammond ordered, "Colonel Carter, I want a full report of why we weren't able to get the Iris to work and Dr Jackson, get working on that box with Dr Lee" He walked out of the room towards his office.

"Is this usual?" Mac asked Teal'c

"Indeed" he responded.

"What T means to say is that this sorta stuff happens all the time. Next thing we know we'll be dragged into some disaster and we'll survive by the skin of our teeth" Jack clarified.

"Interesting" Vaughn smiled.

"Yeah sure ya betcha"

"Sir, I could use your authorisation" Sam called from the other side of the room.

"We should get back to work" Syd and Vaughn made their way out.

"Maybe we should start to Harm, afterall, we've got an entire new set of rules to write" Mac suggested.

"Yeah right, we really should get started"

"Are you guys ok finding your way back?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah I've got my Marine" Harm laughed.

"It can't be as complicated as trying to find your way around a ship" Mac grinned back.

Later, when they had made it back to their offices, Harm sighed and dropped into a seat, watching as Mac did the same on the seat next to him.

"Pretty insane huh?" he commented.

"Yeah" Mac replied. Harm noticed that she appeared to be worrying so he took both her hands in his.

"Don't worry so much Ninja-girl" Mac smiled and decided to get down to business.

"Ok so where are we gonna start? It's a huge task, you know?" she looked up at Harm and noticed that he had a weird look in his eyes, "Harm?"

"Mac, we can abolish the fraternisation laws"

There was a silence whilst this sunk in.

"Are you sure that you want to do that?" she asked and then quickly finished, "I'm not running, it's just that those rules are in place for a reason"

Harm looked Mac in the eye and she stopped panicking. It really didn't matter, she knew that they would make the right decision. He put his hand on her cheek and was just about to respond when the door burst open and Jack and Sam fell through the door and landed on top of each other. There was a shocked silence whilst the two couples took in the state they were in. Harm pulled back his hand and all four stated in unison.

"It's not what it looks like"

Jack and Sam scrambled to their feet as Jack mumbled.

"Next time I'll let you fall on your ass Carter."

"Yes Sir" Sam confirmed, a little red in the face.

After a few awkward seconds, Jack finally spoke.

"So we came to give ya these" he told them, "And now we're on our way to Carter's lab to work, well ... she is, I just wanna play on my Game Boy"

"Yes Sir" Harm responded, taking their introduction files from him.

"So, do ya have anything you'd like to share?" Mac asked Sam slyly.

"Do you?" she countered.

"So any idea how your gonna change the UCMJ?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"Well we have a meeting with Hammond in an hour to get his thoughts, and then I think we'll need to review past case files to get a taste of how missions run and how they can vary to missions run here on Earth. We need to have an understanding of the situations that you find yourselves in before we can change the UCMJ" Harm shared.

"Might want to start with SG1, we tend to get in a lot of scrapes" Jack smirked, "Hey Carter, lets go, Mario Carts a-calling"

"Yes Sir" Sam smiled, "bye Commander, Colonel"

"See ya later"

After Jack and Sam had left, Harm looked over at Mac and said, "Finish this later?"

"Yeah" she agreed.

Meanwhile, Daniel was translating the symbols on the box. He was getting more and more confused by the minute. He decided to take a break and go and see Sam. As he walked towards her lab, he smiled at the sound of Jack O'Neill playing on his Game Boy.

"Crap, move it, you big red ..." Jack started but was cut short by Sam's response.

"Finish that sentence and I'll dismantle the console Sir" she threatened.

"Superior Officer Carter" he reminded her teasingly.

"I'll blame it on Daniel" she teased back, Daniel decided to make his entrance.

"You'll blame nothing on me Sam, I take credit for my own screw ups only" he smiled.

"Danny-boy!" Jack greeted, "How about a team night at mine tonight, I'll spring for pizza?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll tell Teal'c" he agreed and turned to leave. He need to talk to Teal'c, he had a plan.

"7 Danny!" Jack shouted after him.

"We'll have to be careful Daniel doesn't drink too much beer if he's got to be up translating tomorrow Sir"

"Good point Carter, I'll bear that in mind"

"You do that Sir" Sam inwardly cringed. What was she doing? She was flirting with her CO ... AGAIN! And bladly at that, but he was just grinning sexily at her. No he was just grinning not sexily, _just _grinning.

"Ok then, 7, right Carter?"

"Yes Sir"

"Sweet, well I'll leave ya to yout doohickeys"

"Thank you Sir" he wandered out of the lab whistling the Simpsons theme tune and left Sam to berate herself further for fantasising about him, not that he knew it, of course. At seven exactly, Sam pulled up her car next to Jacks truck and noticed that Daniels car wasn't in the driveway, meaning that Daniel and Teal'c weren't there yet. That meant that she and Jack would be alone ... she caught herself before that thought headed towards dangerous territory. She waited for a moment after she knocked until Jack opened the door.

"Carter, come on in. I'm just about to order the pizza, ya want your usual?" he asked.

"Yes Sir" she smiled back at him and she was then left to amuse herself in his front room. She took off her jacket and threw it on the couch and sat down. As she reached for the remote she could hear Jack joking with the guy on the other end of the line. She turned on the TV to the Discovery channel, there was a documentary on about ancient Egyptian Gods. She hated those. Since she had started working on the Stargate program she knew the majority of the stuff was false and it bugged her. She changed the channel to the Simpsons. She smiled and left it on. A minute later Jack came back into the front room and sat next to her on the couch and handed her a guiness.

"Thanks" she said, taking swig.

"Sure thing, Carter" They sat watching the Simpsons until the episode ended, enjoying the comfortable silence until the phone rang.

"O'Neill" Jack answered, "Daniel, where are you and Teal'c? ... what? ... but ..." he sat listening to Daniel and turned to Sam and rolled his eyes at what he was hearing, "Yes Daniel, Carter's already ... because Daniel ... so you're not coming ... what about Teal'c? ... you're both lightweights ... yeah ok not Teal'c but you are" Daniel was obviously calling to say they couldn't come. Suddenly Jack blushed very slightly at what Daniel was saying and he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Sam was intrigued, the colonel never blushed, so she lowered the volume a bit so she could hear what he was saying.

"Daniel" he growled in a low warning voice, "No ... because SPACE MONKEY it would make things incredibly tense ... no ... no! Daniel ... ok, I'll tell her you'll see her tomorrow" he finished the call abruptly and came back into the room frowning.

"Daniel can't come, he's got too much translating to do and Teal'c is kel'nor'reeming and apparently asked not to be disturbed so it's just you and me" he passed her another beer that he had brought from the kitchen when he came back. Sam grinned and tried not to feel uncomfortable at being left alone with him.

"That's a waste of pizza Sir"

"You've never had left over pizza for breakfast before?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes but not ham and pineapple, urgh!" Sam said and they both laughed and pulled faces at Daniels favourite pizza. "Ok then Sir ... well what movie are we watching?" she asked.

"Well as Teal'cs not here we can get away with not watching Star Wars" he said, looking over at his DVD collection, "Anything in particular you want to watch, Carter?"

"What about Shaun of the Dead in honour of our soon to be English colleagues?" she suggested.

"Good idea Carter" he got up and went into the kitchen and came back with a few more beers and a bowl of popcorn. He turned on the DVD player and reached for the disk when the doorbell went.

"Get the pizza Carter, the money is on the side"

"Yeah" she went to the door and opened it to a smiling teenage boy who looked surprised to see Sam.

"Hi, pizza delivery for Colonel Jack" he grinned.

"Colonel Jack?" Sam yelled questioningly towards the front room and Jack's reply was shouted back in amusement.

"Hey Kyle, don't tell any of your bad jokes to Sam" she was momentarily shocked that he called her Sam but she turned back to Kyle and smiled, taking the pizza's from him and giving him the money. He started routing for change but she stopped him.

"That's ok, keep the change" she smiled.

"Thanks and ma'am, take care of Colonel Jack, he deserves some happiness now" he smiled and walked back down the driveway, leaving a gobsmacked Sam behind, although she realised straight away that it was understandable for Kyle to think that she was Jack's girlfriend, it still shocked her.

"Carter?" Jack was suddenly next to her, taking the pizza's from her, "Hey are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just ... sorry Sir" she quickly shut the front door and turned to bump straight into Jack's chest. There was a tense moment of silence until Jack cleared his throat. When he spoke, his voice was somewhat croaky.

"Well, movies ready to go and ..." he trailed off as he looked into Sam's eyes. She couldn't help herself as they slowly drifted closer together. As she stared into his chocolate brown eyes, she was screaming inside her head about the regs but she slowly allowed her lips to meet his. She couldn't help the low moan that escaped from her as his free arm that had rested on her waist to pull her closer. When they finally drifted apart they both seemed to speechless but Sam felt like ... like ... she felt like she was finally where she was supposed to be. It was strange. He could melt her insides by just sitting next to her and render her speechless with a single kiss, but yeah, what a kiss. He was first to regain the power of speech.

"Maybe (he cleared his throat again) maybe we should go and watch the movie" he suggested whilst still holding her around the waist.

"Yeah good idea" she croaked back. As they walked into the front room Jack's free hand slipped from her waist to take her hand, which just felt so natural to Sam it actually scared her a little. She suddenly felt very curious about what Daniel had actually said to Jack when he called.

"Si ...Jack, what did Daniel actually say when he called?" she asked. She caught the slight pause as he put the pizza boxes down and sat down on the sofa, pulling her next to him.

"He wanted me to tell you how I feel, I think he organised the whole thing tonight so that we would be alone, he's so damn sneaky ya know" Sam chuckled as she buried herself in the side of Jack's chest.

"Yeah, I noticed he's been spending a lot of time with our new CIA agents" she frowned as the whole extent of what Jack had said sunk in. "Wait ... 'how you feel about me'?" she questioned.

"Come on Sam, ya must realise that my feelings towards you haven't changed the Zanex thing"

"Well you didn't say anything since then and ... "

"Neither did you and besides you were the one who wanted to leave it in the room, but to be honest, I didn't think we were ready then" he finished and pressed play on the remote.

"Ready doe what?" she questioned.

"For this ... for us"

She could only smile as they sat and watched the movie. Now Shaun of the Dead is an hilarious movie and she loved how the film just didn't take itself too seriously and how the Brits all poked fun out of themselves, however she did fall asleep about half way through. Next thing she knew, Jack was gently shaking her awake.

"Sam, come on, the spare bed's all made up for ya" he stood up and helped her up. Maybe it was her state of being half awake, half asleep or the fact that she really didn't care anymore but she found herself saying,

"I want to stay with you tonight"

"Sam..." he warned.

"No, Jack, I mean it. I just want to feel safe tonight and your arms make me feel that. I know an Air Force Colonel should be able to protect herself but as lame and girly as this sounds ... _you _make me feel safe" she admitted a little shyly and quietly to him but she also said it firmly so he was in no doubt as to what she wanted. Jack's carefully placed ice exterior of an Air Force Colonel melted under Sam's intense gaze and for the first time since Charlie had died, he felt truly happy and content. He smiled warmly at her.

"Ok" he replied simply. He took her hand and they walked into Jack's room. He got Sam a big t-shirt and shorts which she could change into and stripped to his boxers whilst she changed in his bathroom. When Sam came back into the room, she quickly took in Jack's appearance as Jack did to her. They were both surprised at the lack of embarrassment on both sides. They both got into bed and on instinct, without even thinking about it, Jack placed a gentle arm around Sam's middle and pulled her into spoon against him. She relaxed into him immediately and after a minute whispered into the darkness.

"Thank you" Jack knew he didn't have to say anything so he just pulled her slightly closer and kissed the back of her neck.

'First thing tomorrow' he thought to himself, ' I'm going to speak to the general'.

A.N. Please, please, please review ... pleaseeeee. Thanks guys, luv Nicki xoxo


End file.
